


We Are In Love (Ethan X f!MC)

by choices_kaavya



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choices_kaavya/pseuds/choices_kaavya
Summary: It's basically how I had wanted Chapter 9 of Open Heart Second Year to proceed. However, I loved how PB planned it.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 13





	We Are In Love (Ethan X f!MC)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters except Dr Kaavya Valentine belong to Pixelberry.

**Third Person**

It was lunch hour at Edenbrook Hospital. But lunch happened to be the very last thing on second year resident, Dr Kaavya Valentine’s mind. Just that morning it was revealed to her that her friend, Kyra Santana, had been lying to their group of friends about her health. The girl’s cancer had spread at such a pace that her chances of survival were even slimmer than before (which was already 10%).

**Kaavya**

Between Kyra’s condition and Edenbrook’s financial woes, I felt like I was being suffocated. I had been aimlessly strolling in the hospital’s hallways ever since the beginning of the lunch hour, overwhelmed by all the worst-case scenarios that my mind was throwing at me. 

And while I was lost in thought, my legs, seemingly on their own whim, carried me to the glass doors leading in to the diagnostics team’s office. On the other side of those doors sat the man who could make me forget everything that I was thinking about with just his presence. One look into his ocean blue eyes, and I would feel an imaginary tether tugging me towards him. In there sat the famous diagnostician, Dr Ethan Ramsey. The man who became my reason to attend med school. The man who made me what I am today. The man I involuntarily fell in love with. Yes. **Love**. I’ve only recently come to terms with the fact that it was indeed love that I felt for him. I’ve been irrevocably in love with him since that fateful night in the NICU.

Last night’s kiss, the kiss he initiated right in front of his apartment complex, seemed nothing more than a distant dream now. He had assured me that we would talk about it. Talk about what is it that we have and whether it is worth fighting for. Getting to the point where he is willing to talk about us is a huge achievement to be completely honest. But with everything that has happened since the morning, I’m not sure when this “talk” would happen. I just hope that whenever it happens, he doesn’t end up pushing me away like he’s been trying to do since the beginning of my second year at Edenbrook.

Trying to put these thoughts away, I took a deep breath and finally made a move to enter the office.

**Ethan**

As the office doors open with a hiss, I look up from my laptop to see a very dejected and lost looking Kaavya entering. This was her in her most vulnerable state, with all her bravado gone. She wandered over to the window, looking outside at the many patients coming in and going out of the hospital.

Removing my glasses, I went over to where she stood. Putting my hand on her arm, I turned her towards me.

“How are you?” I asked her.

“I don’t know if I’m being absolutely honest. I was so happy when I walked in through the hospital entrance. And just a few moments later I was in the admin office, watching one of my closest friends in utter distress. I don’t know what was more painful, seeing her on the office floor, coughing blood, or knowing that she had been lying to all of us when we could have helped her.” By this point, tears were rolling from her pale green eyes, down the apples of her cheeks.

Her distress made my heart clench. Before she barrelled her way into my life, I had never felt this way. Not even when I was with Harper. Her distress never made me want to go and wrap her in my arms. But seeing Kaavya like this makes me wish that I could take all her pain away. It makes me question that why did it always have to be her who had to go through all the pain? But somewhere in my heart I also knew that no matter what happens, she will come out of this tempest stronger than ever. Her resilience, determination and compassion are what will get her through this. They are also a part of why I love her. 

**Love**. Yes, I love her. It wasn’t something I had planned for. Before her, love was just a chemical reaction for me. Lust driven by testosterone and estrogen; attraction created by dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin; attraction governed by oxytocin and vasopressin. 

After what my mother did to my dad, I lost faith in the concept of love. Then last year, Kaavya barged into my life, tearing up all the walls that took me years to build, like they weren’t even there. I never planned to get so close to her. She’s the first person after Naveen, who knows about my past. She is my safe haven, someone I trust my life with.  
What happened yesterday night, the kiss outside my apartment building, was something I had been craving for ever since our last kiss outside Donahue’s on my first day back from the Amazons. We have a lot to talk about, that’s for sure. I have no intention of pushing her away this time though. I’m done with all the running away. I don’t want to lose the first and only person I’ll ever love just because I’m scared of what happened to my dad in the past. I know Kaavya and I know that she is way different from my pathetic excuse of a mother.

My train of thoughts is suddenly interrupted by the sounds of the sobs that now wrecked her whole being. I immediately wrapped my arms about her, pulling her to my chest.  
“Hey, don’t cry Rookie. I know this is a lot to go through all at once, but remember you aren’t alone, ok? No matter what happens, I will be by your side at every step of the way.” And I mean every word I just said. 

She stood by me when Naveen was dying, without any ulterior motives. It’s time I show her how much I really care about her, how much I love her. I want to be her safe haven, a place she can come to whenever she felt that everything around her was falling apart.

**Kaavya**

After what felt like hours (which were actually just a few minutes), my tears stopped flowing. We were now seated on the couch, with my head in his lap, his deft fingers combing through my brown locks.

I looked up to him just as he asked, “Did you eat anything at all?”

“No” I said in a small voice. He frowned at me.

“You can’t do this to yourself, Kaavya. Otherwise you won’t be of any help to Kyra and the other patients.” Then he gestured to me to sit up and went over to his desk, leaving me on the couch.

He returned to the couch a few minutes later, a lunchbox in his right hand while his left hand held two forks.

When I looked at him, confused, he opened the lid of the box. The contents of the box made me gasp softly. It was the chicken we had made the previous night.

“You didn’t have to get me that chicken. I was only joking when I said “bring me some tomorrow”!” I told him, surprised at this gesture of his. Never in a thousand years would I have imagined that he would do something like this for me.

“You might have been joking. But let me tell you that I would still have gotten it for you, without you even saying a word.” He said, making me raise my eyebrows suspiciously.  
“You helped me make this after all.” He hastily added, and a light pink blush crept upon his cheeks. 

**_The Ethan Ramsey is blushing? Interesting…_ **

**Ethan**

I looked away from her, hoping she didn’t see me blushing. I don’t know how long I can hide my feelings from her. She’s the only person, besides Naveen, who can see my true emotions right through my walls. Might as well come clean. Though I think I should tread carefully.

When she didn’t speak for quite a few minutes, I tried to disturb the silence.

“Eat while it’s still warm. I assure you that it’s better than whatever they serve in that tenth circle of hell. And you are lucky that I was able to save you some. Dad ate most of it.” This made her laugh. And soon enough, I was laughing along. Her smile, her laugh. They are contagious.

She took a fork from me and finally made a move to eat. As she took her first bite, a quiet hum of approval fell from her lips.

“Oh wow…” She mused, her eyes shut and a smile tugging at her lips at the pleasurable taste of the chicken. Her reaction is all the reward I wanted. Making her smile at such a troubled time makes me feel proud of myself.

“So… Is it safe to assume that you like it?” I asked in a playful tone.

“Hmm… let me think.” She said, tapping her index finger on her chin, as if thinking. “Well, no.” And with that she got up in order to get a safe distance from me.

“Rookie! Get back here!” I reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to me.

As our bodies slammed against each other, I saw her green irises darkening with desire. I felt my own pupils dilating. We instinctively moved closer, our lips now ghosting each other. But before anything could happen, Kaavya took a step back.

**Kaavya**

Yes, I took a step back. I can’t go around in circles with him any longer. I need clarity as to what we are. I’m so done with this touch-and-go situation we both are in.

“Wha-what happened?” He asked, his insecurities clear as day.

“What are we doing Ethan? I’m tired of running in circles. Either you want me or you don’t. Stop sending me these mixed signals!” I told him, finally losing my patience.

**_I feel that he thinks I’m not worth it._ **

I started to turn around to leave the office when he suddenly grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me down to sit beside him on the couch. I would have protested but the look in his eyes made me stay. Looks like we really are going to have that “talk” right now.

**Ethan**

Ok. Show time I guess. I’m not losing her because of my idiocy.

I took her hands in mine, tracing her knuckles with my thumb. She is everything I have worth living for. She makes my days brighter. Makes me smile every time she speaks. Work never seemed so much easier before she came into my life.

“Kaavya… I know what you are thinking. I know you, whether you like it or not. And let me tell you… _YOU_ are worth everything. I would happily trade everything I have if it means I can have these stolen moments with you. Before you, I was an emotionless robot. Then last year, you barged your way through my walls which took years to build. You forced me to feel. Never in my 37 years of existence had I thought that one day I would feel all the emotions that you make me feel. The depth of my emotions, when it comes to you, scared me then. I was not used to it. Hence, I tried to push you away. But you proved to be as stubborn as I am. You were so different than the interns I was used to. You talked to me like a normal person while others just threw themselves at my feet. You made me see the world from a completely different point of view.”

I sucked in a deep breath before continuing.

“I was a fool, a blithering idiot to think that going off to the Amazons would make me forget you. Make me forget how well suited we both are for each other, how we complement each other, how our bodies are made to fit each other’s. As days went by, my feelings for you increased. Every night I had a familiar itch to reach out to you. You were just a call away. But my stubborn head convinced me otherwise. It practically killed me to be away from you. I was working by the day and trying to fend my head and heart from your thoughts at night. And then came the night at Donahue’s. The night I told you that we both need to reset. That we can’t have anything more than a professional relationship. It was and will always be the worst decision of my life. And right after that you kissed me. It had not even been five minutes in your presence and I was losing myself in you. But still, I managed to restrain myself. Ever since then I have gone through physical pain at the thought of not being able to touch you, to kiss you.”

“Then what triggered last night’s kiss, huh?” She asked, her brows furrowed.

“That day when we followed my mother in my car, I saw how easily you accepted me. With all my flaws and everything. That made me realise that maybe, just maybe true love did exist. And that you are who I truly love…” I trailed off when I realised what I had just admitted. I didn’t want to tell her that I love her like this.

**Kaavya**

My eyes widened as my brain registered what he had just said. “Hold up. Did you just…”

**_Did he really love me? Or would he go back on his words?_ **

At that, he looked into my eyes. “Yes. I did just admit to you that I love you. Although I didn’t want it to come out through a word vomit.” He sighed.

I was so surprised, that my brain couldn’t even form a proper sentence. I could see panic rising in his eyes, my silence not being helpful to ease it. His hands were shaking, probably from the fear of rejection at my hands. That brought me back to my senses.

I freed my hands from his and took his face in my hands. I leaned towards him, our lips meeting in a soft, tender kiss. Then placing my lips by his ear I whispered, “ I love you too, Ethan. I have been irrevocably in love with you since the night in the NICU.”

He leaned back, incredulity evident on his handsome face.

“Good to know that I can still surprise you Dr Ramsey.” I nudged him playfully.

A smile tugged at his lips, reaching his eyes. It made him look a few years younger.

“You always surprise me Rookie. I think we established that long back. You have grown so much, from a shy intern who used to wilt under my gaze to a confident, young doctor who isn’t scared to call me out on my bullshit. You make me so proud. Every day.” The adoration was so evident in his eyes. And it is making me smile like an idiot.

“So… how are we going to proceed now, Ethan? Are we going to keep it under wraps or are we going to be open about our relationship?” I asked knowing that making our relationship public might make him uncomfortable.

He took my hands in his. “I’m tired of hiding how I feel about you. I just want to hold your hands, hug you and kiss you like a normal man who is utterly and completely in love. So I say that it’s about damn time that everyone knows who you belong to. Especially that scalpel jockey.” His voice was full of distaste while talking about Bryce.

“Wait… are you jealous of Bryce?” The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. He winced.

“Well… let’s just say that the way he’s all over you isn’t too thrilling for me.” He stated while I tried to stifle my giggles.

“Oh. My god. You are definitely jealous of him.” How did I never notice this before?!

“Fine. I suppose I am jealous of the scalpel jockey.” Then suddenly he asked, “You don’t have something going on with him, do you?” He looked away, probably embarrassed.

I hooked my finger under his chin and lifted his face up so that our eyes met. “I could never be with anyone else, Ethan. Even if I tried to. I was too far gone to even consider dating someone else. I never noticed anything with Bryce because all I have always wanted is you.”

**Ethan**

Hearing her say that makes me feel better. Telling her about my feelings, it’s the best feeling in the world. My heart feels lighter, as if a bag full of stones have been removed. I feel like I can finally breathe freely.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you by bringing this up.” I said.

“On the contrary, I’m glad we talked about it and cleared the chances of having any kind of misunderstanding. Also, I’m proud of you. Talking about how you feel has never been your strong point as we established previously.” There was a hint of playfulness in her voice as she neared the end of her statement. “Also, you look so hot when you are jealous.” She whispered by my ear. This made my brain melt. I’m not sure how I will be able to work the rest of the day now.

The wall clock chimed, announcing the end of lunch hour. They both got up from the couch chuckling.

“It’s time to get back to the real world I suppose.” Humour coloured her voice. “Do you want to meet the new patient since you couldn’t do so in the morning?”

“Yeah I probably should. Let me just page June and Baz to meet us outside the patient’s room.” I replied.

“Okay. I’ll see you there then.” But before she could get to the door, I grabbed her by the elbow, stopping her.

“I said I’m done hiding. So, we are going to head to the patient’s room together, hand-in-hand.” I reminded her.

“Is that an order Dr Ramsey?” She questioned, her voice close to a purr.

“It most certainly is Dr Valentine.” I shot back, giving her a wink.

“My, my. Was that a wink, hmm? Who are you and what have you done to my grumpy doctor?”

“You are not the only one with the moves, my love.” And with that I kissed her.

**Kaavya**

**_My love_** … It feels so good to hear those words from his mouth. Like a caress. 

Finally after collecting our things, we headed out of the office. Seeing us hand-in-hand, I’m pretty sure most of the staff had to do a double take. My friends flashed me a few thumb-ups, Sienna practically bouncing up and down. As we passed by the atrium, we were met by a smiling Naveen.

“Someone has worked out their issues I see.” He wore the smuggest expression.

“Now what?” Ethan’s irritation with the old man was pretty palpable.

“Oh nothing! Just wanted to say how proud I am. Of both of you. Especially of you, Ethan. It makes me so happy to see that you are finally giving yourself a chance to be happy. That too with Kaavya.” His eyes shined with a few unshed tears. Tears of happiness.

“Must you get so sentimental, Naveen?” I asked, my voice heavy with emotions.

“Well… you both are the kids I never had. I have every right to get sentimental seeing you both like this.” Naveen’s smile could light the whole hospital atrium!

“Ok, ok. You made your point. Now please pretty please let us go to our patient, hmm?” Ethan tried to sound stern in order to mask the depth of his emotions at the moment.

Naveen moved aside to let us pass. As we went on our way, he called after us.

“Ethan, you better bring her along for dinner at my place tonight!”

“No. I don’t think that’s a good idea. I will end up not just having a headache but an actual aneurysm if I had to have dinner with you both together.” Ethan said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t worry Dr Banerji. I will be there even if he doesn’t pick me up.” I winked, laughing when Ethan sent a death glare towards me.

“Can we please make our way to the patient now, Dr Valentine?” He definitely sounded exasperated.

“Yes Dr Ramsey.” I said in a teasing manner.

With that he held my hand tightly in his. As long as we are together, we can face anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyra Santana has an honorary mention.


End file.
